


Going in Circles

by mexivajo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Maybe a little OOC, Not Beta Read, everyone needs some scisaac, sorry- freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexivajo/pseuds/mexivajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Scisaac fluff, smut will come later! Will beta later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going in Circles

It’s 9 in the evening and Isaac is grateful that today was almost over.

Today has been such an ordeal, Isaac doesn’t even know where to begin. Normally, Isaac was reluctant to part from his classmates at the end of the day, but at the moment, he just wanted to hide from the world due to his sheer embarrassment.

Isaac is sitting at the dining table as he is watching Scott busting about in the kitchen; the latter was in the midst of warming up two plates of spaghetti that his mother had prepared earlier that day for the two teens. She was, once again, working the night shift, which explains the Tupperware of food she left the refrigerator, attached with a list of chores for the two high-schoolers.

Since Scott was so fixated on not burning the spaghetti in the microwave, he failed to acknowledge Isaac watching him with feverishness in his cobalt eyes. Before today, Isaac never realized how much he admired the young wolf in front of him. Isaac always thought that Scott was a genuine person who always wore his heart on his sleeve. Overall, Scott was charming in his own dorky type of way. Isaac always felt comforted by Scott’s warm and safe presence— and funny enough, he felt loved by Scott, even if Scott only showed his adoration for Isaac through silent, meaningful gestures.

When Isaac woke up this morning, his feelings concerning the young male all became clear. Also, not to mention _hard_ , since that is what Isaac’s member felt like when he had awakened from a particularly hot and erotic dream about Scott McCall.

Isaac had been in an inner struggle with himself all day, _because oh my gosh, he wanted to bang Scott McCall and not as in having a one-night stand!_ This was something that never occurred to him, but now that he has thought this, it just won’t leave his mind! All day, his mind has been reeling with sexual images of he and Scott pressed together, naked and hot, and most definitely not meant for anyone to see. When alone in short breaks, Isaac delved into his daydreams of Scott in the oh-so-many suggestive and improper positions he wanted the latter to be in, just for him and all for him.

Now, Isaac just wanted to run away from the world because he could not think this way about a close and true friend of his. Scott was pure and he did not deserve any of Isaac’s impure thoughts, no matter how much Isaac wanted them to come true.

“Isaac?”

Isaac slips out of his reverie, glancing at Scott, who stood in front of him, holding out a plate of spaghetti toward him. “What?”

“Here’s your plate—are you okay?”

Isaac obediently takes his plate, not meeting Scott’s eyes. “Yeah, why do you ask?”

Scott tentatively replies, “Just asking. You seem kind of dazed for a minute. Were you thinking about… someone?”

 “I guess you could say that.”

Scott nods his head, accepting Isaac’s vague answer and then the two fell silent as they picked at the food on their plate. Isaac’s mind revels back to his Scott, pure and kind Scott, and he feels himself flush as Scott occasionally meets his eyes and smiles in an innocent way. Isaac struggles to keep his eyes on his plate as the half-hour ticks by, and by the time the clock hits a quarter to 10, Isaac congratulates himself for fighting his urges to not pin Scott to the table and have his way with him.

Scott wordlessly takes Isaac’s plate and places the silverware and dishes in the dishwasher. Isaac reluctantly takes his leave, his eyes staring into the back of Scott’s head. Sadly, he and Scott didn’t even talk during the entire time they were eating. Usually, they’d have an intriguing conversation about everything and anything. They made each other laugh and grin, their eyes would brighten from the sheer joy of just talking to and being with one another. Now, Isaac feels… empty.

Isaac sulkily retreats up the stairs, grabbing a towel from the hallway closet and walking into the bathroom. Isaac peels off his clothes in defeat and turns on the hot water. He enters the shower and lets himself be drowned in the hot water.

As Isaac deeply loses himself in his thoughts and the simple act of soaping his body, he almost fails to hear the words, “Have room for one more in there?”

(-)

After Isaac left the kitchen, Scott berates himself for being such an awkward loser. For the past few months, Isaac’s not-so subtle hints about his feelings for Scott have been shocking but very much welcomed. Scott never thought that he and Isaac would ever step into a relationship or anything remotely like that, but now it seems like the direction the two males are heading towards; Scott does not reject their attraction as it is hard to resist Isaac’s boyish charm and warm eyes.  

 _Poor, oblivious Isaac_ , Scott sheepishly smiles to himself as he cleans the dining table. Isaac is adorable, but he can be a little dim sometimes.

Scott figures that he should be the one to initiate all contact now. Scott glances at his wristwatch. It’s almost 10:30 PM. If he kept to his schedule, Isaac should be in the shower. Scott feels his cheeks warm up as he decides that tonight might be the night he and Isaac become more intimate than either of them have been with each other before.

Scott decides he should join Isaac in the shower since the two will already be naked and bare. It’s the perfect setting. Scott sheds his clothes and wraps a baby blue towel around his waist. He walks down the hall and quietly enters the bathroom. The mirrors are draped in steam and Scott immediately smells Isaac’s scent in the air. It wasn’t his cologne or shampoo, but his natural scent that only wolves could smell.

Scott decides to be mischievous and he pulls the shower curtains aside, far enough for him to poke his head in. “Hey, Isaac.”

Isaac jumps in shock, stumbling but luckily, he catches himself before he can fall. “Scott, wh-what are you doing in here?”

Scott mentally laughs at the face that Isaac didn’t even realize he had walked in. Isaac must’ve seriously been in his thoughts. Scott says it like it’s obvious. “About to take a shower?”

“But w-with me?”

“Yeah, less water to waste.” Scott impishly grins.

Isaac nods, gesturing for Scott to move in front of him so that Scott can wet his body. Scott mentally smirks, wordlessly scooting past Isaac. He grasps Isaac’s shoulder so he doesn’t slip in the tub, or that’s the explanation he tells himself for why he did it. Scott lets the water fall on his body, and out of the corner of his eye, he peeks at Isaac and stifles a laugh. Scott believes he can see a small trail of drool in the corner of Isaac’s mouth so to torture the poor guy more, Scott grabs his bottle of body soap and pours a generous amount into his palm. He drapes his body in the scent of Cherry Blossom (to be honest, this was his first time using this stuff; it was Stiles’ idea for tonight since he thought Scott’s usual green apple soap was too dull).

The next time Scott glimpse at Isaac, he turns his face away to stop to his laugh from coming out. The expression on Isaac’s face is hilarious. Isaac’s eyes were so intensely fixated on Scott that Scott thinks if Isaac concentrated anymore, his eyes would implode. Scott meekly glances at Isaac, “Hey, Isaac, I can’t reach my lower back… do you mind helping me out?”

Isaac stops drinking Scott in with his eyes and he helpfully obliges. Isaac places both of his quite large hands on the nape of Scott’s neck, his palm sliding down Scott’s back, his fingers ever-so-lightly trailing the path, sending goosebumps to Scott’s thighs and forearms. Scott stops himself from sighing in pleasure as Isaac’s fingers gracefully danced and rubbed into Scott’s lower back. It was heavenly at what Isaac’s fingers were doing, and Scott couldn’t help but push his body toward Isaac. As Isaac’s enticing actions continued, the thought of being clean was no longer apparent on either of the young boys’ minds. Scott doesn’t even have to look behind him to know that Isaac was a good few inches away from his body. He could practically feel the taller man’s body heat, even with the hot water splashing against his chest.

Scott, tired from the lack of skin-and-skin contact, turns around, meeting Isaac’s cyan eyes.

“Scott…”

“Isaac, kiss me.” Scott practically begs, leaning in toward Isaac, their chests mere centimeters apart.

“What? Scott, what—“

“I already know what you’ve been trying to hide, Isaac.” Scott blatantly says. “I don’t want to do _this_ anymore.” Scott gestures his hands between him and Isaac, referring to their situation. Both of them had feelings for each other, and yes, Scott may have realized it earlier than Isaac, but did that really matter at this point? Both were so close to the drink they have been dying to take a sip of ever since they both wandered into this exotic, heated desert.

“A-are you sure? I mean, once I start, Scott, I won’t be able to hold anything back.” Isaac timidly mumbles, his head inclining downward but his eyes focused on Scott’s face, making his eyes appear hooded with something dangerous but appealing. Scott’s breath hitches as he feels excitement pool in his stomach and he nods fervently.  

“Yes. Kiss me before I—“ Scott’s sentence was cut short by Isaac’s frenzied kiss and as Scott struggled to keep up with this battle of lips, he wondered just how long Isaac wanted this to happen. Apparently, Isaac has been waiting for a while.

Isaac presses himself against Scott, his head craning downward to meet Scott’s height. His hands tentatively place themselves on Scott’s hips, his fingers padding into the skin there, as if telepathically asking Scott if it was even okay to have his hands there in the first place. Pushing his tongue into Isaac’s divine mouth, he grabs Isaac’s sturdy arms and wraps them around his body.

Isaac doesn’t need to be told twice so backs Scott into the corner of the shower, his height caving over the latter; Isaac has one arm hooked around the shorter male’s waist while he makes use of his free hand and traces it from Scott’s cheek to his dark hair, tugging on the mop of hair so Scott’s head would roll back. Isaac practically growls possessively as his lips delicately lingers across Scott’s pulse point. Scott shakily gasps as he feels Isaac’s lips engulf the sensitive area on his neck, his lustful need grew and his knees began to wobble. Luckily, Isaac was there to catch him.

Scott gently pushes at Isaac’s bare chest, his breathing heavy and his eyes glistening with want and need. Scott glances up at Isaac and his pool of desire burns more when he sees Isaac’s sultry blue eyes and swollen lips.

“Let’s take this somewhere else.” Scott suggests, already stepping out of the bathtub and grabbing his towel.

“We have to move?” Isaac’s face falls. “That’s such a mood-killer.”

Scott chuckles, throwing Isaac’s towel at him. “You know what’s a good mood killer? My mom walking in on us if she decides to take a shower. Which is after every night shift she has.”

“Oh, right.”

Scott heads to his bedroom first, quickly drying himself so that he doesn’t ruin his sheets. He hears the door click behind him and not a second later, Isaac is pressed up against him, his arms encircled around Scott’s waist and his forehead coming to rest on Scott’s shoulder. Isaac softly pecks Scott’s neck, making Scott merely chuckle. How did Isaac turn from a wondrous sex God to a meek puppy? It was like he had a switch and only Scott could say he’s seen both sides of Isaac.

Isaac continues to do his skillful work on Scott’s neck, leaving red, swollen marks on the shorter male’s bronze skin as he trails his hands down Scott’s sides, shedding both of their towels.

Scott runs his fingers though Isaac’s unruly hair, his head naturally falling back against Isaac’s chest. “Isaac, _don’t_ stop…”

Isaac lets a crooked smile appear on his lips. “Your wish is my command.”

Isaac prompts Scott to lay down on the bed and Scott does. He lets his head fall on his pillows and he glances up at Isaac, who was still at the end of the bed, his eyes drinking in Scott. Scott feels excitement bubble in his stomach and he holds out his arms, as if it was an invitation to Isaac.

Isaac kneels on the bed, hovering over the object of his affection as his hands rest on either side of Scott’s head. “Scott—I’ve been wanting this for a long time. I just didn’t realize it until today.” Isaac murmurs.

Scott nods understandingly as he brushes his fingers against Isaac’s sturdy shoulders before running them down the taller male’s chest and lean stomach. “I didn’t mind waiting.”

“Y-you were waiting for me? I’m so sorry.” Isaac panics at Scott’s confession. Now, Isaac felt horrible. How could Scott have known about his feelings before he even did himself? “You could have been with other people instead of wasting your time on me...”

Scott abruptly sits up, startling Isaac to move back and sit on his knees. “You think that’s what I did? Waste my time?” Scott tries to keep the anger out of his voice but it was hard to hear when the one person you wanted to love and be loved by call themselves a waste of time.

Isaac had been treated badly all his life and he didn’t deserve any of it, but Isaac still managed to turn out to be a very caring and selfless individual. Scott admired that about him. Such nobility this man in front of him carried, yet he still thought of himself as something as valueless as a fly.

Scott looks directly in Isaac’s eyes, “You’re not a waste of time, Isaac. You may think that, but I most certainly don’t. It took me months to realize that you were the only person I can imagine myself with. You may think this is your fault, but really, it’s mine.”

“Scott, how can you say any of this is your fault?”

“If I wasn’t so dense, I would have said something or did something.”

“Scott, it’s not your fault. Maybe I’m the dense one.” Isaac chuckles.

“We both are.” Scott shrugs. “But I guess it’s better late than never.”

Isaac nods as well. “Still, I hate how much of this I overlooked.”

“Isaac, you know when two people like each other, they usually boast about themselves. You’re doing the complete opposite.” Scott teases.   

Isaac grins, leaning in toward Scott, their lips mere inches apart. “Maybe I’m just too humble for that.”

Scott hums in approval.  “Humbleness is kind of sexy.” The two join their lips, not with as much heated passion as their previous kisses, but this kiss still held as much sincerity as the others did.

Scott softly laughs, “Maybe we should go to bed.  I’m kind of exhausted.”

Isaac nods with a light grin on his face. “Agreed.”

Scott pulls his duvet over their bodies, and Isaac practically wraps himself around Scott like that of a koala bear to a tree. Scott turns flicks off his lamp and the two snuggle under the covers, exchanging a few kisses here and there, and all feels right with the world. _Maybe tonight is not the night, and serves me right for trying to speed up everything_ , Scott scolds himself, but then he believes that if he didn’t hop into that shower with Isaac, none of this would have happened. Scott is mere seconds from slumber when he feels Isaac peck his shoulder with a kiss.

“I like you, Scott. A lot.”

Scott feels joy swell in his heart. He knew Isaac liked him, but it was nice to hear Isaac say it verbally. “Isaac, you have no idea how much I’ve wanted to hear those words.”

“For as long as you want me, I’ll be here for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be pwp but as usual, I was too lazy


End file.
